Between Two Captains
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Law had stolen Kidd's heart. Eustass decides the best way to respond to the Heart Pirate's daring was to act swiftly and mercilessly.


There's a reason why I took a three and a half year break from One Piece. Stuff like this always seems to happen when I get back into a series. The whole 'I must write things because I like such and such characters, and I need more.'

Disclaimer: I own nothing from One Piece.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Law's back was pressed against the wall as he cursed inwardly. This wasn't good, at all. Things were rapidly going downhill, and Law hadn't foreseen his plans taking such a drastic turn. This detour he and his crew had taken should have been nothing like how it actually turned out.

The Heart Pirate kept his back to the wall as he risked a quick look around the room, trying to locate an escape route. Law was in dire need of one now, due to the fact that an infuriated Kidd was rapidly closing the distance between them. The red head would soon reach him, and Law didn't want to take his chances in close quarters while the other man had a terrifying gleam in his eyes.

"There's nowhere to run to, Trafalgar." Kidd said with a wicked smile as he forced Law to retreat along the wall to a corner of the room. Kidd twitched as a pillow bounced off his the side of his head, and the smile turned into a sneer, "That was a stupid thing to do, considering your crew won't be able to come in here in time to save you."

Trafalgar Law was screwed. Kidd had him trapped, and the only way to flee was past the damn bastard. Law leveled a glare at the sneering Kidd, offering a dark smile as his hand tightened on the sword he had over his shoulder. "I'll make you regret this, Eustass-ya." That is, if Law could draw his blade before Kidd bull-rushed him or something. Law's jaw set as Kidd closed in, neither of them smiling anymore.

This was not how the Heart Pirate had hoped for the conversation to go, but it was too late to do anything about it now. Law only had himself to blame, and he braced himself as Kidd towered over him with a maniacal grin.

Law had run out of room to retreat, and he was already regretting the decision he had made earlier that had set Kidd off in the first place.

-x

Outside of the room, in an inn of questionable reputation, a few of Kidd and Law's crewmates were gathered, awaiting their respective captains to finish discussing business. Though none of the crews spoke to one another, they were all wondering just what was so important that neither of the captains wanted at least one of their crew members with them. It seemed like an odd decision, considering the fact that Kidd's temper could go off at any minute.

Each crew was becoming increasingly concerned, because the two captains had been in the room for over an hour, and hadn't yet come out. All they'd heard from inside the room so far were the low murmurs. Whatever it was that Kidd and Law had decided was important enough to meet up on dry land went unheard, leaving only puzzlement to those waiting. The gathered group outside the door figured it was only a matter of time before one of the men inside the room started a fight, and many believed it would be Kidd's doing, with his short temper.

The crews' concern was well warranted (especially the Heart Pirates'), because not another minute passed before Kidd's voice suddenly reverberated from within the room, in a clear, furious roar.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

The proclamation was followed by crashing sounds and an angry snarl of protest from Law. It fell silent almost immediately, before it started up again. Both captain's voices were strained in some kind of effort, and their crews could only listen in mounting horror as the struggle within the room apparently continued, and escalated, if the sound of soft grunts and curses were anything to go by. Soon enough, Kidd and Law's voices became clear, as well as their conversation.

"…Dammit! Hold the fuck still, you squirming bastard!"

"Like hell I'm going to do that for you, Eustass-ya!"

"Funny, that's not what you said last night."

There was what sounded like a tearing noise, followed by an undignified yelp from Law. Kidd's bark of laughter was cut short as the Heart Pirate hissed furiously.

"What was that for?!"

"Don't be such a damn pansy Trafalgar. You asked for this after what you did yesterday!" Kidd let out a mocking laugh as Law let out a gasp.

"And what kind of a response is this?!" There was a loud thud, a grunt of pain, and this time when Law spoke, his voice was a little breathless, "Get _off_ of me! You're too damn heavy!"

Kidd's low chuckle was unpleasant, and it held terrible, terrible promise as he responded, "Then give me what I want."

Law remained steadfast in his defiance, managing to get one word, "Never!" His voice cut off in a choke, and a thin whine of protest sounded.

"Then I'll just have to make you do it. Stop being so damn stubborn!" Kidd sounded close to losing his temper even further.

Law was unable to respond, though his wheezing intake of breaths could be heard, signaling that something was amiss.

Kidd sounded to be enjoying himself now, his demeanor calm again, apparently due to whatever position he had Law in, "You know…you're less irritating like this. I kinda like it that way."

The Heart Pirates, unable to stand the conversation anymore, and thinking their captain was in danger, hastily shoved the door open. The Kidd Pirates went similarly, though they weren't overly worried for their own captain's safety. Killer wanted to make sure that Kidd wasn't going to kill Law. At least not like this, if it was what they thought it...

The six crewmembers from both Kidd and Law's crews came to an abrupt halt just inside the room, and the scene before them only served to confirm their fears of what had transpired in the room.

Kidd was currently straddling Law, his right hand wrapped around the Heart Pirate's throat, and his left mechanical arm pinning both of the other captain's wrists over his head. Kidd loosened his grasp around Law's throat marginally, allowing the other to breathe more freely as the red head flicked his gaze up to see what the commotion was.

And froze.

There was a long and very awkward silence, before Kidd and Law's crewmates slowly backed away, and closed the door. Immediate apologizes began to issue through the closed door.

"Ah! Sorry captain! We thought you were...fighting."

"If that was what you two were up to, why did you need to bring us along?"

"Kidd, what are you doing with the Heart Pirate?"

"Why are you bottoming, Captain Law?"

Faint flushes crossed both Kidd and Law's faces as they realized just what their crews were thinking, and how bad it must have looked when they walked in, after hearing their earlier conversation, and subsequent fight.

Kidd released Law and moved away, allowing the Heart Pirate to sit up. Eustass pointedly ignored the glare Law threw him as the other massaged his sore throat. Kidd noticed the tears in Law's clothes, and realized that his own appearance was disheveled as well. Kidd absently straightened the coat draped over his shoulder, as well as his pants. Well, shit, it certainly _had _looked questionable, hadn't it? Kidd scowled in displeasure. If someone began rumors about this, he was going to hunt them down and murder them. Slowly and very painfully.

Kidd instantly remembered why he had cornered Law in the room in the first place, and looked up sharply to continue their argument. Only the Heart Pirate wasn't there anymore. Kidd was open mouthed, anger washing over him as he ground his teeth, "Dammit Trafalgar! You won't get away with this!"

-x

Law relaxed as Kidd's ship vanished from view as his own ship went beneath the sea's surface. He saw his crew sneaking curious peeks at him, and he decided that the first thing to do was clear up any misconceptions. Law settled down on the ground, using Bepo as a cushion as he beckoned them forward.

The crew settled around their captain, rapt with unrestrained curiosity.

Law settled more comfortably against his furred crewmate, and produced something from a bag. Amused with how intent his crew was, Law didn't keep them waiting as he held up the item in his hand.

The Heart Pirates all recoiled at the sight of a beating heart suspended in a cube, and things began to click into place for them. A few of the Heart Pirates looked uncertain, and Penguin ventured to speak up first, "Is that…?"

Law nodded as he tossed the heart up lightly and caught it, a sneaky little smile crossing his features, "Yes, it's Eustass-ya's."

Trafalgar's crew all looked at him like he was insane, and it was Bepo that spoke this time, "How'd you do it?"

"We were supposed to have a meeting and taken care of everything yesterday, but Kidd and some of his crew had gotten drunk instead, so I took his heart from him when he was sleeping off the alcohol." Law studied the heart, turning it this way and that, as he ignored a few of the strained expressions around him, "I suppose I'll have to give it back to him."

One of the Heart Pirate's started to laugh, "So you stole his heart, Captain Law?" There was a general snicker that went around the gathered men.

Law's lips curled into a small smirk, knowing what his crewmate meant, "He wasn't very happy about it, but I figured it was fair payment for not sticking to his word."

The Heart Pirates burst into helpless laughter as Penguin and the other two that had gone with Law regaled the tale to those who had not been present for the incident.

Law couldn't help but join in with them, since it was quite amusing to have caused Kidd an inconvenience. No matter the revenge that was surely to follow for doing such a thing. Law eyed the beating heart in his hand with a devilish smile. He wasn't quite finished yet. Kidd still had to pay for choking him and trying to order him around. With his crew chattering merrily in the background at their captain's actions, Law lifted a finger and poked at the suspended heart.

Eustass was going to kill him for this, but it was so satisfying to get back at Kidd for some of the insults that had been said the previous night.

-x

The Kidd pirates kept well away from their captain, though Killer remained by his side to keep Kidd from doing anything too stupid. Or at the very least, attempt to keep Kidd from blowing up and starting a fight.

Kidd grit his teeth as he sunk halfway to the ground, his right hand pressed against the hole where his heart had been, and let loose a string of curses. This was getting very old, very fast, and the hole in his chest had lost its entertainment value as soon as it had appeared.

Killer stooped to give aid to his captain, should he need it, "Again?"

Kidd let out a hiss of breath, "What do you think? That skinny son of a bitch is _fucking poking_ my heart again." Kidd took in a few harsh breaths, before he surged to his feet as fury overtook him. He could almost envision that smug bastard smirking as he poked away at his heart.

The new world was a pain, but having rivals using their damn Devil Fruit powers for mischief pissed Kidd off to no end. The only remaining question was what he would do in retaliation.

Kidd swore again as he felt his heart being squeezed a little this time, but he managed to remain standing as he snarled angrily up at the sky, "Don't think this means you've won asshole!"

Retaliation _would_ be swift, just as soon as Kidd found a way to reclaim his heart, stolen away by the Surgeon of Death, who was obviously deriving far too much enjoyment from Kidd's misfortune.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Just thought I'd share this silliness 'cause I figured it would amuse some people. This was as IC as I could get it, though in my mind I'd like to think that any interactions between Kidd and Law would end in something childish, and result in one wanting to one-up the other, with mixed results. Plus I wanted to write something that could be misleading, hence the summary used.

Off to go work on other story chapter updates, as well as take care of stuff IRL.


End file.
